


Life after Love

by charliesdragon



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesdragon/pseuds/charliesdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is still not over the frank departure of her first love, Daniel, but after a new family moves in, and she meets the eccentric Emma Swan, she begins to realize that there are worst things in life than to fall in love twice.</p><p>Pride and Prejudice inspired Swan Queen story. (Set in the late 1800's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after Love

 

Regina Mills reckoned she was destined for a life of solitude. Part of her wished for it. But another part of her wondered if it was just her prior experiences of being in poor company. Speaking of poor company, her mother hurried into the parlor, wearing a smile that Regina was sure ached her cheeks.

“Have you heard the wonderful news around town, Regina?”

Regina pulled at her gloves, “Did Mr. Laurel pass on?”

Cora blushed, “Heavens, must you be so crude, Regina? I’m talking about the former Davenport estate. It is finally reoccupied.”

Regina brought her hand to her mouth, concealing a yawn, “Yes, that does seem to happen to vacant houses.”

Cora rushed to face Regina, “But, it’s _who_ has moved into the estate that should be of your utmost concern.”

Regina replied, “I know you want to tell me, and I hold no objection to hearing it.”

Cora pulled her daughter to the nearest seat, “A nice, _respectable_ family has moved into the estate. Of this family there is a lovely couple and their son, of _marriageable age_. A perfect suitor for my daughter.”

Cora let the sentence hang in the air, expecting Regina to join in on the excitement. Regina transferred her attention to the window, where warm sunlight poured into the room.

Her mother moved forward, “Don’t tell me you’re still going on about that Daniel fellow.” The sound of his name electrified Regina. “I told you that lad was a--”

Regina stood up, moving quickly to exit the room. “Please, excuse me mother.”

It felt like the air had been vacated from her body. It was remarkable how a single name could usher in so much pain, especially since it once brought so much joy. Regina quickened her pace out of the house to take a breath of fresh air.

The Mills estate was situated on a grassy hill, about 10 miles from the town’s center. Once the home to a wealthy four person family, it now housed just Regina and Cora Mills, the latter a widow that strived to restore the reputation of the once prosperous family.

Regina decided to take a stroll past the empty stables, briefly wishing for the days when she could leave the troubles of her life behind and gallop away on horseback, Daniel in tow. But those days were inequitably over.

Regina’s attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of twigs breaking behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a young woman, who looked as if she had just woke up in a barn with messy hair and dirt-covered cheeks.

“My apologizes, I did not intend to intrude. I was just hoping to find a stable boy.”The blonde stranger looked around, “or some horses.”

Regina folded her arms over her chest, eyeing the woman critically. Everyone in town knew of the Mills’ limited staff, either by seeing it themselves or from someone who had. “And who must you be?”

The woman rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed, “My family recently moved into an estate nearby. I was hoping to borrow some reins.”

Regina thought back to the conversation with her earlier conversation with her mother.

“I was not aware of the family having a daughter, only a son.”

The stranger gestured to her cloths. Regina had been so involved with her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that the woman was not wearing a dress, but a loose shirt and trousers.

Regina walked over to the wall, grabbing a rein that lay on a hook.

“Consider this a welcome to the town gift.”

The woman bowed, taking the rein gratefully.

“I appreciate it.”

Regina watched the woman leave the stables, trying to ignore the feeling that this was only the beginning of something better for her.

 

 


End file.
